gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The School of Hip-Hop
The School of Hip Hop is the second episode of the fourth season of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation and the sixty-eighth episode overall. When Will finds out that The Harlem High-Hop Choir will once again be New Direction's main competition for Nationals, he starts up a hip-hop boot camp to help prepare New Directions to fight hip-hop with hip-hop. But as New Directions struggles through Will's School of Hip Hop, they might just realize that being themselves musically is the best thing to do. Plot The episode begins with Hallie standing at her locker, wearing some cheap, gas station bought sunglasses to hide the fact that she has been crying over her break-up with Lana. Jaxon approaches Hallie to see what's wrong and as she takes the earbuds out of her ear, Jaxon discovers that she is listening to Taylor Swift, which he sees as a sign of depression due to Taylor's often heartbreaking post-break-up songs. Jaxon excuses himself due to the akwardness of the situation, but doesn't get very far before Lana pulls him aside and asks how Hallie is doing. Jaxon tries to lie to avoid making the situation more awkward, but Lana mistakes it for Jaxon trying to make her feel better. Before Jaxon excuses himself, he asks Lana if she would meet him and Miles in the courtyard after Glee Club, to which Lana agrees. In the choir room, Sue is back from being out sick and announces that she is feeling meaner than ever. Will announces that Harlem Hip-Hop choir will once again be New Directions' main competition at Nationals. When Miles suggests that they should fight hip-hop with hip-hop and beat Harlem Hip-Hop choir at their own game, Will likes the idea and declares it hip-hop week, ignoring all the concerns of the other students. After Glee Club, Miles and Jaxon wait for Lana, who eventually does show up. Lana tells Miles that she was really angry for what she feels was Miles calling her out at Regionals and Miles apologizes and says that he was just trying to make sure she got her due recognition. Lana has to fill Miles in on the situation leading up to her break-up with Hallie because he has been out of the loop. After all three discuss their past cheating scandals, Miles tells Lana about their Glee Club assignment and asks her to join in on a song from Jay Z and Linkin Park's Collision Course, which ends up being Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You. As Miles leaves, Lana ask Jaxon how he could not hate her considering how close he was with Hallie and Jaxon reminds her that he has been in her shoes before. Hallie is once again standing at her locker, wearing her cheap sunglasses and listening to Taylor Swift when Rose snatches her earbuds out of her ear and orders her to snap out of it as she, Ana, Natasha, Honey, Nicole, and Evan stage a mini intervention. Natasha threatens Hallie for her own good, but Ana reminds her that she didn't mean for her to use so much force. When Evan expresses his own relationship concerns, Natasha convinces him that he just needs to find a kindred spirit for his hip-hop week lesson. Evan decides he is gonna do just that and heads to the record store. While at the record store, Evan meets Skylar Hartson, an employee at Scratch! Records. Evan is smitten with Skylar and when Skylar assumes Evan is in college, Evan decides to go along with it. Skylar invites Evan to a big college party in a couple of weeks as his "plus one" and Evan accepts the invitation. Evan goes home and puts in the CD he bought, The Marshall Mathers LP, and finds a song he connects to: The Way I Am. Evan gets into the song and goes on Facebook, inventing a new Eminem-inspired alter-ego. The next day, in the auditorium, all of New Directions is present for Will's newly instated School of Hip-Hop, much to the dismay of most of them. Will and Sue arrive, dressed as Vanilla Ice and Nicki Minaj respectively and give Glee Club a talk on the importance of attitude and an image. To demostrate, Will performs Jay Z's Hard Knock Life with New Directions backing him. Honey and Jaxon both express their concerns over the lesson, and even Miles agrees that the'' Annie'' version of the song would have suited them better. Hallie is getting ready to go to Glee Club the next day when Miles approaches her and asks her if they can talk. Hallie thinks it's a practical joke at first due to the rivalry that she and Miles have, but Miles reassures her that he was genuinely concerned about her. Hallie says that the only things getting her through are her religion and Tyalor Swift, to which Miles says that he has the perfect song for the both of them to perform for their lesson. Hallie and Miles come to an understanding that they don't hate each other, they merely can tolerate one another. Miles and Hallie perform Jesus Walks as they go into Glee Club, but Will thinks that the performance, due to it's religious undertones was too controversial. This upsets Hallie because she feels that people can talk about anything negative, but the one positive thing in her life is not allowed. Hallie blows up at Mr. Schue and gets sent to Mr. Figgin's office. Evan is confronted at school by Rose, Honey, and Nicole. They appear upset, hands on their hips, and tell Evan that they have Facebook and saw what he posted. Rose expresses concern at Evan making up another alter-ego, but Evan says its easier to deal when he doesn't have to face it directly. When Honey asks what the real issue is, Evan reveals his relationship concerns with Claude and their relationship, especially how it all seemed to be about sex for Claude. Rose reminds Evan how some guys are and she and then sings Doo Wop (That Thing) as Honey and Nicole dance around her. Rose tells Evan to have more self respect and Nicole agrees, adding that Evan needs to find a man who is everything he ever dreamed of. Honey and Nicole then perform Whatta Man to Evan. As the performance ends, Evan gets a text from Skylar. Hallie is standing outside McKinley as she calls Chad and asks for info about Erica, Lana's ex and the girl Lana cheated on Hallie with. Chad is reluctant to give Hallie information as he doesn't want to get caught in the middle. Ana appears and tells Hallie she should pay Erica a visit at Thurston and she'll watch the kids for her. Hallie seems reluctant at first, but eventually gives in. So Hallie skips school the next day and goes to Thurston, where Richie, someone else with a tie to Lana, sees through Hallie's ruse of pretending to be a new student. Hallie goes off in search of Erica, and upon finding her, has a day dream where she kills Erica and torches the school. Snapping back to reality, approaches Erica. As Hallie confronts Erica, Erica begs her to take it somewhere more private. Hallie agrees, but says it will on her terms and tells Erica to meet her at the Lima Bean after school. Jaxon and friends think that since Hallie didn't show up at school, things may be much worse than they assumed. Together, they decide to mount a search for Hallie. Jaxon and Lana team up and decide to check some of Hallie's hang-outs. Their search leads them to the Lima Bean, where Hallie and Erica are trying to come to an understanding of what happened. Just as Hallie tells off Erica for what she did, Jaxon and Lana walk in and Hallie assumes they are there for Lana to spy on her. Jaxon explains that they were looking for her because she skipped school and they were worried, but Hallie takes the time while both of Lana and Erica are present, to attack Lana for what she and Erica did. Hallie tells Lana she could have said no and then sings Should've Said No. Lana returns to school the next day and everyone is whispering about what she did. Taylor tells Lana off, saying that she is an even bigger bitch than she is. Lana tells Taylor to leave her alone and Taylor slaps Lana. Lana doesn't react, much to everyone's surprise, instead saying that she deserved it. As Lana walks off, Jaxon runs to catch up with Lana, holding her as she cries. Songs *The Way I Am by Eminem. Sung by Evan Marx *No Diggity by Blackstreet feat. Dr. Dre. Sung by New Directions *Jesus Walks by Kanye West. Sung by Miles Larson and Hallie Grace *Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You by Jay Z/Linkin Park. Sung by Miles Larson, Lana Addison, and Jaxon Pierce *Hard Knock Life by Jay Z. Sung by Will Schuester feat. New Directions *Doo Wop (That Thing) by Lauryn Hill. Sung by Rose Mitchell *Whatta Man by Salt 'N' Pepper feat. En Vogue. Sung by Nicole Martin feat. Honey Berry *Should've Said No by Taylor Swift. Sung by Hallie Grace Definitive Edition The Definitive Edition was released on December 27, 2012. It doesn't differ from the original. You can read the Definitive Edition of the episode here: The Definitive Editions: The School of Hip-Hop Starring *Jaxon Pierce created by JamesonOTP *Zoey "Honey" Berry created by too cool for you *Miles Larson created by SouthernSwag *Isabella "Bella" James created by too cool for you *Nicole Martin created by Zinnia3 *James Holland created by Klainer619 *Kevin Rhodes created by Fallin' *Rose Mitchell created by Rossidaniella *Evan Marx created by LoveWithoutTragedy *James Holland created by Klainer619 *Hallie Grace created by QuinnQuinn *Lana Addison created by Duffy Danger *Adam Gray created by *Aldy Williams created by *Taylor Atkinson created by JamesonOTP *Ana Watson created by JamesonOTP *Natasha Leonard created by *Monique Ducasse created by Guest Starring *Lucas Aguirre created by Co0kiitho0 *Skylar Hartson created by JamesonOTP and LoveWithoutTragedy *Richie Oliver created by JamesonOTP and Duffy Danger *Erica Clifton created by Duffy Danger *Chad Riker-Smith created by JamesonOTP *Mr. Schuester *Sue Sylvester Song Covers Dirtoffyourshoulder.png Doowop.png Hardknocklife.png Jesuswalks.png Nodiggity.png Shouldvesaidno.png Thewayiam.png Whattaman.png Trivia *You Should've Said No isn't a hip-hop song but was added as a non assignment song. JamesonOTP says Hallie needed her angry moment in light of things. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episode Category:Theme Episodes